Leilani
by Miss Marion
Summary: ON HOLD. A simple girl of simple pleasures finds herself in weird situation. She is about to discover one should never make enemies with the Host Club. But maybe it's the other way around? Maybe it's the Host Club that should be fearing HER instead?
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. _

* * *

Leilani was trying her best to ignore the numerous glares. She really was. But no matter what she did - even with all the strength she pried from every molecule in her body - the heavy, tingling sensation warping her stomach told the young teenager that something was seriously wrong.

It was five past three and she was walking down the corridor. She was heading straight towards the third Music Room. But along the way it seemed as if every single student body had the nerve to catapult a dirty glare at the female.

Geez, how rude.

So in retaliation to the strangers who were angrily gunning hate in her general direction, it was only in kind for Leilani to repay the gesture: ten-fold. Leilani banished all feeling from her eyes and glared one sneering (particular) boy - a fairly big boy at that. So when she saw him recoil and look away, Leilani could not resist painting a dirty smirk of satisfaction right across her face.

But no matter. With her pride aside and her thought taking over, it was like the entire cosmos wanted to strike her down with a vengeance. Yet why it wanted to do so was something she did not know or have the answer to.

Leilani breezed over the possibilities and her mind (which sustained the attention span of a noodle) led her to only one untimely conclusion. And as pathetic as it sounded, Leilani could only think of the fat, green-shelled, slimy snail she accidentally crushed under her foot this morning.

Ugh. Leilani shuddered at the memory. The feeling of squishing a poor, little, slimy bugger under her foot was one of the things she really didn't like doing. Just… the sound, the feeling, _the crunch_. And, okay, the notion of a snail seeking revenge sounded absolutely stupid! But to her, the concept seemed practical and plausible too, especially if the tiny organism had an evilly spiritual side.

Oh, dear.

Was it out to get her for squashing it? But-but c'mon! Give her a break. She sincerely apologised to the creature five hundred times! Uh, well. …Before leaving it to gurgle and bubble and die an… excruciatingly… painful… _snail_-paced death. All those shell remnants. Wedged in each of its orifices.

…Crumbs.

Well, that explains it. Perhaps it _was _the snail returning to haunt her. Plus, let's face it - if Leilani had been in its position, even she'd want to come back from the underworld and make damn sure that the person responsible for her death suffered a long and unbearably agonising punishment.

But then again.

On the other hand, she wasn't in its position and the young girl certainly was _not_ a slug-related creature with slimy antennas on her head and a shell on her back who took four hours just to get from her class to wherever.

"Ah, cut it out. You're being immature," she said, and after telling herself off, Leilani had soon found herself standing before a tall, pink coloured barrier - the entrance to the third Music Room. Leilani then took another moment to simply point out how gay looking the door was. I mean, c'mon. Pink? Ha-ha. How about we put little cupcake prints on it too?

Ahem. Anyway. Her brown eyes then turned to the slip of paper in her hands.

There was a silence while the young girl stared hard at the slip. It was almost like she was expecting the sheet to stand up and do the 'Peanut Butter Jelly'. Or maybe expose its secrets to the purpose and reason of life. On it, she understood that the Japanese inscriptions basically said: "Come to the 3rd Music Room after class."

Well.

Leilani tilted her head to the side.

She was pretty sure that was what it said. Sad to say, Leilani's grasp of the unique language wasn't a talent to be envied. The only words she was confidently fluent in were the ones that could get you hip-deep in trouble. But concerning the note, at the least the writer was kind enough to put her classes under consideration. That was sarcasm, by the way.

Anyway, returning back to the plot. Leilani took a few minutes to fidget with the annoying red ribbon of her stupid, school uniform and flattened down the frumpy dress. Then swallowing the strange feeling in her gut, she knocked on the door and let herself in. And unexpectedly, waiting on the other side lurked the presence of six extremely, _sinfully_ handsome males - all seated at a large, rectangle-shaped table.

The female sucked in a deep breath and reluctantly trembled, trying to control the heat rushing up to her face. Her stupid heart was beating like a drum set at a furious rock concert. The beats were all over the place! But what annoyed Leilani was the fact that the soles of her shoes had suddenly decided to glue themselves to the ground. Damn! Okay, she decided to _go_ with it.

"H-hi," she said. Leilani then coughed and cleared her throat, hating the sound of her voice more than ever. "Um… Were-were you the ones who put this in my desk?"

The men didn't answer. Instead, they all stared at her for a long moment before Leilani was finally able to realise that she had just asked them a question in complete English. Damn, maybe they didn't understand what she was saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry… um, did you? Me? Paper…?"

And while she struggled to form the appropriate sentence in Japanese, she was making weird hand gestures between the note, herself and the band of six seated only a few feet away from her.

"Its fine, Miss Monreiqua," the blonde said, "We understand what you're saying. We also speak English. And yes, we put the letter in your desk. Well actually, Hikaru and Kaoru slipped it into your desk. Kyouya was the one who wrote it."

"Okay…" the female said slowly. One of her eye brows was raised, showing her sudden suspicion.

But Leilani was betrayed soon enough by her stupid body when she scanned the man's features. She was bewildered by the blonde's (fabulous) good looks, but she was later on able to absorb that the male's voice seemed somewhat… strange. At first, it sounded soft and (very) inviting, but listening harder the teen became aware that the softness seemed to cover up how cold it truly was. That and his strange purple eyes seemed really steely. Cold. Like, liquid nitrogen cold.

Everything about him and the company he kept sent trembles down her spine. But not the nice, oestrogen-inducing kind this time, it was the type that made her feel very uncomfortable.

Her mind and judgement was then no longer clouded by the embarrassing fantasies of reverse harem and Leilani was finally able to get her composure back in order.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," the (cute) boy in glasses pointed out.

"Obviously," Leilani snarked.

"Hm. But I think you know quite well why you're here."

Okay, now _this _guy's tone wasn't any better nor were his movements and attitude. The way he postured himself and his manner of dialogue… It was as if he was trying to intimidate her! Like he was trying to frighten something out of the woman.

His glasses glistened in the light with evil intentions and the aura he emanated was everything of business, power and… Leilani couldn't quite figure out the last appropriate adjective to fit to his description. But nonetheless, all of their body language continued to say that they were up to something awfully suspicious (though they were taking their time going about it).

Hmph, no more beating around the bush. Leilani wanted an explanation. Now.

"Well, that's true. I _do _know why I'm here," Leilani said disobediently, "I'm here, Mister…?"

"Ootori, Kyouya Ootori."

The young girl thought 'Bond, James Bond' the minute he said his name, but she shook it off.

Leilani gave him a stare that honestly didn't care about who he was and spared him a half-hearted smile that said, 'I don't like you but for the sake of being 'nice', it's admirable to know that you're the one who spent a few measly seconds of his life writing me this cryptic piece of shit called a 'note' (!)'.

Anyway, luckily for Leilani she didn't actually utter those words. Instead, the girl recalled how her grandma and mother educated the female in the proper art of etiquette, while her father taught the young girl how to say "that's nice" when actually she was saying "go fuck yourself".

Hmm. A rather lethal combination if Leilani did say so herself.

But we'll discuss that matter some other time. As for now…

"I'm here, Mr. Ootori, because of the weird note you and what's his face left in my desk. That's all there is to it. So, uh, d'you have anything else to say? 'Cuz if that is all, I think I should be leaving now. Unless, of course, you have something else you could possibly waste my time with."

Leilani was purposely using the smug accent of excellence, but while she did, the teen was slowly piecing together the various portions of the confusing event (while tossing in bits of her sarcasm at the same time). A: Their body movements suggested that the guys were not pleased; B: it involved her; C: her back chatting plus attitude just unpleased them further and D: …

Well, she didn't really know what 'D' was.

"Miss Monreiqua," Kyouya said rather loudly, stopping her from walking out on these crazy lunatics. The testosterone was making her queasy. "I don't think you quite understand how much trouble you're in."

"Trouble?" the girl scoffed. She turned to face him, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side. "What 'trouble'?"

The dark haired boy adjusted his glasses. "'What trouble?' The 'trouble' is that we have caught you in the act, Miss Monreiqua."

Okay, now things were getting a bit stupid as in borderline pathetic. First trouble, now talk of an act. This must be a messed up episode of Punk'd. Ha-ha, stupid Ashton Kutcher.

Leilani raised an eye brow in confusion and to response to her action, Kyouya fluidly tossed the folder he held in his hands directly upon the table. Its contents were split and it expanded out upon the surface, almost as if he had just poured an entire glass of water.

"Why don't you take a look?"

Leilani swallowed and cautiously neared the document. Too bad as a consequence, she saw something she wasn't anticipating.

Littered on the furniture's surface were various images. But what all of them portrayed was something truly unlike her. Every picture had at least a depiction of herself somehow bullying a brunette haired boy. There were photographs of his contents emptied in the school fountains, rude graffiti written on his property, eggs being thrown at him from afar and dozens of other embarrassing things Leilani thought only occurred in cliché chick flicks and ridiculous soap operas.

Leilani struggled to say something. Anything.

She looked up at the males, then back to the pictures, and back to the males. How many times she repeated that motion? She wasn't really counting. But the girl was pretty sure it was more than five.

"…Sweet, fancy Moses."

All those mean shows of hate. Each and every single one of them directed at the cute girly looking boy.

A disbelieving huff escaped her mouth. "Y-You think I did this?"

But alas, she already knew the answer to that question.

She returned her eyes once again to the evidence and frisked her fingers between each parchment.

"Holy shit."

The mental filter that cleaned out her horrid language had been broken. What the guys thought about her now was lost to the female.

Leilani snatched a picture and held it up for them to see. "Is this one even legal?"

They were all giving her the silent treatment although their eyes looked as if they could possibly melt metal.

Leilani scoffed and tossed the photo at the blonde and then said, "Honestly, I really don't believe it. I didn't do this. I mean, I don't even know this guy! What could I possibly have against him? I mean, what-? When-? Who-? Just who is he?"

"That is Haruhi Fujioka, a close friend of ours," Kyouya said.

"Well," she scoffed, "good for him. But I think this shit is wrong 'coz one: I don't know the dude, two: I'd never do this and three…"

Leilani looked at another image that practically had her big mug pasted on the front. It was a freaking close up! A _close up_! But you had to be close to get a close up. Jesus Christ, how could anyone get a fucking close up when the person _of_ the close up wasn't even the perpetrator!

Okay, seriously, she needed to calm down.

"Okay. Hey, y'know what? Just stuff it. I know I had absolutely nothing to do with this shit so if this is some kind of sick joke then har har har, jerks, y'got me. I honestly don't need this stress or whatever on my shoulders anyway. So yeah, it was nice meeting you's."

After her speech, Leilani turned to leave, only to finally realise that with a kind of impressive, silent skill the two matching males had mastered, the identical-twin-like couple had somehow managed to get behind her while she was preoccupied with the conversation.

Unfortunately, that was all it took for a catastrophe to emerge.

They had emptied the water within the jars - right on Leilani. But the rotation she did, plus the thrust she used to step forward resulted in her startling the men. Things only got bad when the jars Hikaru and Kaoru were holding slipped from their fingers and landed on the marbled ground with an ear-splitting smash.

Shit.

Leilani took a step back in fright when the jars shattered on the ground. Her movement was sadly enough for her to slip on the remaining water that wasn't soaked up by her yellow sponge of a dress. As Leilani fell, gravity made all of her weight come down on her ankle which crunched and twisted on the sudden appliance. Her arse landed on porcelain flooring before her hands met the ground as well, luckily stopping possible pain coming to her back and cranium. The same could not be said when her weight made her wrists twist which also caused the sharp shards to wedge themselves into the flesh of her palms.

Double shit.

…Okay.

Leilani was in big, fat pain. She was cold and wet. She was bleeding like a what. She was embarrassed beyond all comprehension. And whether you believe it or not, she was just about ready to cry.

The burden of the situation was getfting unbearable.

But no, she would not cry. She refused to cry!

The frightening red that oozed from her flesh and mixed in with the water made the guys around her snap into motion.

The blonde had lost the cold ice in his eyes which was now replaced with genuine concern and regret. Tamaki was immediately at her side, as well as the two twins who were both apologizing whilst frantically waving their arms in the air.

"Kyouya, go get to the school doctor. Hikaru, Kaoru, find Haruhi and tell her what's happened. Mori-senpai, we need to move Miss Monreiqua to the sick bay. Hani-senpai, tell our customers that the club won't be open today." After Tamaki had yelled out his commands, he then turned his attention back to the trembling girl. He knew he had to confront Lady Leilani Monreiqua for the nasty things she did to Haruhi, but he never wanted to hurt her in anyway. Not like this.

Tamaki Suoh looked at Miss Monreiqua, observing the jagged shards of glass embedded in her hand. The young girl was trying to hide away, wiping and burying her face into the crook of her arm. Tamaki felt something tug in the place where his heart was.

"Please let me help you."

Tamaki reached for the drenched female to help her but instead, Leilani glared at him from behind her dripping hair.

"Don't."

It sounded like she had bit out the word. It was like a snarl. A poisonous snarl, strung together with pain and embarrassment. The young girl's eyes were glazed, her salty tears being restrained by some unknown will. But the emotion in her brown orbs could not be described with words. 'Pissed off' was a major understatement.

Her position made Tamaki feel as if he had been socked in the stomach. The guilt he felt was so strong, he nearly doubled over. He hated to see a woman so upset and watching Leilani rub at her reddening nose, sniffing lightly, he just wanted to do something, anything, to make her feel better. He hated that he was the cause of all this.

"Please, _let me help you_."

The Host Club King tried to reach out to her and assist the female once again, but she just whacked his hand away with her forearm.

"Touch me again and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be talking shit for weeks."

Leilani unsteadily moved to stand and Tamaki paled at her venomous vow, looking up at her as the female stood to her feet. The boys surrounding her were rigid, like statues, waiting for something to happen, to reassure them so they could continue on with their Lord's command.

But Leilani said, "The last thing I need on this earth is your help."

"I'm sorry. This wasn't our inten-"

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!"

And with that, Leilani heavily limped away, escaping through the doors and into the hallways, utterly blind with rage and anger and agony.

_Fuck_. She'd never been so _humiliated_ in her life.

* * *

_(Author's Notes)_

_Hello, my dear readers. I hope you have enjoyed the very first chapter of my very first Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction :) Oh, to be completely honest, I was quite ecstatic about writing this baby up. I have so many ideas stored in my cesspool of a brain, but they're all in disarray. (Sighh). Nonetheless, I would truly appreciate it if you could please read and review and tell me what you think. When it concerns me, your thoughts and your criticism is greatly valued._

_P.S. There will be romance and there will be a coupling, but will it involve Leilani at all? Oohh [Dun, dun, duuuun]_

_-"Leilani Katarina Monreiqua"__: Pronounced '__Ley-la-knee __Cat-a-reena __Mon-ree-qwaa__'._

_-Senpai/Sempai__: "This title suggests that the addressee is one's senior in a group or organisation."_

_-__"Hani-senpai": I'd much rather use 'Hani-senpai' than 'Hunny-senpai' for Mitsukuni, since its closer to his official last (or first?) name, 'Haninozuka'._

_-Reverse harem__: "Reverses the gender balance in 'harem', where a female character is romantically involved with many male characters."_

_-__(!): Represents sarcasm or sometimes a joke._

* * *

**Love,  
Miss Marion.**


	2. Chapter Two

After the incident, Leilani had decided not to go to school for an entire week. It was a haughty decision, yes, and her parents were very understanding and sympathetic. However. In no way was it like she was running from the situation back at Oral Academy. I mean, Ouran.

No. _Hell_ no.

Leilani told her ego that she was trying to nurse herself back to full health, the words: 'Those who run away live to fight another day', being her encouraging mantra. After all, a twisted ankle, a sprained wrist, horribly wounded hands and a bruised backside undoubtedly deserved seven days of no school. The logic was undeniable.

But sadly, for the duration of those seven days, the teenager of seventeen had subjected herself to one hundred and sixty eight hours of pure boredom. Playing video games to ease that boredom was out of the question, just like going on the computer, indulging in the lovely fun of colouring or even eating food (or eating her feelings) with a stupid utensil was prohibited due to her bandaged up hands (which strangely resembled a large pair of washed-out boxing gloves.)

It was on the first day of being stranded home, that within the first thirty minutes of absolute silence, Leilani nearly wanted to cry and shout: "Is there no God?"

She didn't, of course. But the thought was awfully tempting. Nonetheless, with her fun quite restricted, Leilani resigned herself into the wonders of her imagination. She had been thinking about the encounter of the Host Club for a while (more like forever) and was wondering, what would've happened if she'd punched one of the guys in the face?

…Hm.

Ha-ha-ha! Awesome.

She could already picture Aretha Franklin's 'R.E.S.P.E.C.T' playing in the background as she launched a fist at the glasses guy's face. Yeah, you heard her. The glasses dude. Kota Omari or whatever his dumbass name was. Leilani didn't know what it was but there was just something very off-putting about that dark-haired guy. It really got her on edge and he pissed her off in the Music Room.

Oh, and back to her mental theatre! Just imagine, right when she punched Four-eyes, how hilarious would it be if he went skidding his bony, white ass right down the halls of Ouran? Oh, God, so very hilarious! It would be like that scene in Kung Fu Panda when Po ("I'm not just a big, fat panda. I'm _the _Big, Fat Panda") sent Tai Lung (the seriously whacked up but not too bad-looking Snow Leopard) skidding across the ground and then into a building. Or house. Whatever. But still! Funny.

Oooh! And! And! And then Kyouya would turn into a weird but cute lookin' mini… uhh, whatcha call it? Chibi. Oh, yes. Would he hate that? Oh, God, how cute would it be if he turned into a chibi? Dear Lord, Leilani was feeling better already! The sensations of morbid satisfaction were rolling off her in tremendous waves.

But while the teen continued to drown in immature fantasies of what would never happen, at Ouran Academy, Tamaki Suoh had subjected himself to the dark Corner of Woe and Regret. In his lovely retreat of gloominess, he sat with his arms around his legs and his knees huddled at his chest, paying no heed to the healthy mushrooms sprouting from his blond-haired cranium.

"Tamaki-sama's been like this for some time now," one beautiful customer pointed out, staring at the young lord. The other clients who sat beside the girl hummed their agreements and nodded.

"I wonder what's wrong with Tamaki-senpai."

"Why don't you go and ask?"

"I don't want… Um. Maybe it has to do with why the club was closed yesterday. I heard that the Host Club had a talk with Miss Monreiqua. I saw her leave the room with my own eyes. She was a very sad sight."

"Really?"

"I wonder why she was with the Host Club…"

"Oh, I know about _her_," a new voice interrupted, gaining the groups' full attention, "Apparently, she's the step-daughter of Jonathan Lynch." There was a simultaneous gasp that could be heard at the mention of that name - the name of one of the three most powerful and authoritative businessman known throughout the world of high society. "They say that Miss Leilani's mother was Mr. Lynch's _mistress_."

Another female decided to make her own rumour known. "Well, _I _heard that her mother forced herself onto Mr. Lynch which resulted in the birth of Leilani Monreiqua. He was a married man then. So, I'm guessing she blackmailed Mr. Lynch. Her silence for his money. Something like that."

"How cruel."

"Such filth!"

"Why was Miss Monreiqua with the Hosts?" a customer asked.

"Well, Fujioka-kun was being bullied. Leilani Monreiqua was the culprit. That's why the Hosts confronted her. That's why she looked so pitiful when you saw her leave the room. _I _think that she was the one who had been doing all those terrible things to Fujioka-kun and the Host Club defended Fujioka-kun's honour."

"Wow…"

"Haruhi-kun's so lucky."

"But why would Miss Monreiqua do that?"

The girl glared at the smaller female who had been asking the questions. It was getting annoying and she didn't want that trash to know too much. Why couldn't she just eat up the story?

'Shut your mouth' was the message she delivered with her eyes and when the female winced, hung her head low and clamped her lips together, she knew the message had been received - loud and clear.

"I don't know," the female finally answered.

Her final statement put an end to the topic of conversation but the damage was done. Leilani was now officially registered in the bad books of those girls. From there, rumours would spread like a wild fire and then with the stories going out of control, Leilani's reputation would truly be ruined.

It was too bad that no one noticed the mystery and the deception Amane left hanging in the air.

The brunette helped herself to a porcelain cup of tea and sipped at the hot liquid, enjoying the lovely sensation as it left a warm path trailing down her throat.

Oh, it was good when things went according to plan. Leilani reacted just as Amane anticipated. Soon, Fujioka would be removed from the Host Club. Permanently. No longer would he be a thorn in her side. No longer will he interact so closely with Tamaki-sama. No longer would Tamaki coddle and treasure Fujioka, and never her.

Amane deserved the best. Tamaki _was _the best. He was handsome, charming, an heir to a filthy rich company and was weak to the charms of a woman. These were the attributes that made him perfectly compatible with her. And no one, not even a pathetic commoner like Haruhi Fujioka or a naïve, ugly slut like Leilani Monreiqua was going screw it up.

It's weird though and I find this quite funny because at the exact moment Amane thought this, Leilani, Haruhi and Tamaki all sneezed at the same time.

"Mi'lord", Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously, handing their lord a handkerchief.

Tamaki turned to the twins and the two snorted at the look on their King's face. Watery-eyed and a dribble of _something _hanging from his nose, Tamaki gratefully took the handkerchief and blew. Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai along with Kyouya circled themselves around the distraught blonde as he sniffled.

"Ne, ne. Tama-chan, would you like to hold Usa-chan for a while?" Hani asked, offering his cute plush bunny. The young man shook his head and looked down at the brown bear huddled at his chest. Kuma-chan had already come to his rescue - and the moment seemed rather cute, especially seeing the teddy bear's stuffing-filled arms struggle to hug the mass of which was his much larger master.

Kyouya took a straight-forward approach and said, "Tamaki, while I do sympathise with you and what happened yesterday, your playing small is acting as a hindrance. You have been like this all day, but it is Club hours and customers are waiting for you to service them."

There was a long silence shared between the dark-haired male and the Host Club King, and what their lord did was merely stare with his puppy dog eyes before looking at the ground. "It's all my fault, Mama," the blonde sighed and Kyouya simply clenched his jaw. Did everything he say go through one ear and out the other?

"Hey, what's going on?" Haruhi intervened after hearing the sound of gritting teeth.

"Mi'lord is just upset," the twins answered.

"Why?"

Everyone glanced at one another.

* * *

But back home, Leilani sneezed with an "Ack-pfft! …Ew."

Leilani's older brother, who was sitting beside her on her bed, gave Leilani an incredulous stare. He raised an eye brow and quirked his lip downward into a disgusted grimace. Nathaniel said, "Ugh, here." He plucked up a tissue and handed it to his teary-eyed wimp of a younger sister.

Leilani massaged the bridge of her nose. "Ow…" she said, sniffing delicately before clearing her throat, "That hurt."

"You still have some up there." He pointed out.

"Hn. Just saving it for later," Leilani joked, wiping the offending snot away. "Better now?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Leilani tossed the tissue into the bin at her bedside.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright." She said. She was just glad to be home away from the catastrophe. It was so good to be in a place where she was safe, where no one would judge her. Leilani remembered the overwhelming relief she felt when she explained to her parents what happened.

"You sure? You look like shit."

"I'm fine. Where's everyone?"

A smile crept to Nathaniel's lips. "They've gone to your school to talk to your Principle."

Leilani gasped. Her lips were parted and her eyes were wide. "No way," she said dramatically, schooled surprise evident on her face.

"Yes way," Nathaniel grinned. "And you should've seen them. They were so pissed, I kid you not. Dad contacted the school to find out about them. The Host Club. He got a ton of info on them and Mum called their parents. I swear it was the funniest thing ever."

Leilani was smiling from ear to ear, entirely captivated by Nathaniel. He stood and spectacularly threw his scarf over a shoulder. He straightened his back and shaping his fingers to form a phone, he placed his hand next to his ear. "Brrr, brrr." He mimicked, trying to imitate a phone's ringtone. "Brrr, brrr- click, 'Hi, may I please speak to Mrs. Hitachiin? Yes, it's urgent. Yes, I'll hold.'"

Leilani was watching her twenty year old brother with rapt attention, not sparing a moment to blink should she miss something.

"'Hi, Mrs. Hitachiin. I'm Lina Monreiqua. …Yes, you can help me. You see, yesterday at school, your two boys and their little group did something to my daughter that I am not happy about. Have they told you about the incident? Oh, of course they didn't. Hm, can you pass on a message? Tell your sons if they wanna keep their testicles, they better keep their _fucking hands off my daughter!_'"

"Oh, my God! She didn't!" Leilani squealed, taking the blanket and lifting it over her head.

"She did."

"Oh, my God. Did Mum really say that?" she said, peeking out from beneath the feather-filled doona.

"No. But if you dumb it down, that's the gist of it. And Dad, he was _furious_. Livid! He's attacking their parents - business-wise. He's doing everything within his power to bring them down. They've lost our family's support and other companies are following our example. They find that the Host Club's incompetence is a reflection on their parents. You can always tell what kind of person you're dealing with by the way they raise their children and shit."

"Dear God… I think I love this family."

Nathaniel flashed his trademark grin and huffed out a laugh. "You better love us. How's your hands?"

Leilani looked at her two boxing gloves with amusement shining in her brown eyes. "Okay, thanks. You've pretty much made my day."

"Good. Now, I gotta go now. Work calls, Dad needs me."

"You're not gonna do something weird too, are you?"

"Me? For you? Leilani, you're not that special."

Nathaniel was rewarded with a smack in his chest. His face was purely comical looking like the wind was knocked straight out of him. He dramatically coughed and wheezed, anticipating his façade to please his step-sister.

"Yeah, well, you smell funny."

He chuckled through clenched teeth and made his escape. But when he closed the door behind him, his childish smile disappeared and he called a close friend.

"Hey, Dylan, how are you? I'm sorry, I know it's late but I'm calling in a solid you owe me. I need information on the names: Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, the brothers. Write down the names. I need everything. Birth Certificates, hospital records, e-mails, numbers, if they wet the bed - I need the whole ancellotta. Yeah, thanks. Yeah, sorry. Go back to sleep. Don't forget. Yeah, goodnight."

Nathaniel hung up on his friend from across the other side of the world. He paused for a long time, glaring hard at his phone.

Then the silence was broken again by the sound of dialling.

"…Dylan. Sorry, I need you to do another name. Amane Matsumoto. Okay, thanks."

* * *

_(Author's Notes)_

_To my dear readers, I'm sorry for taking forever just to update. Forgive me please. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I'll try not to take forever just to update. Please read, review and just remember that criticism is embraced. It helps me with my writing. _

_P.S. I just discovered that if you re-arrange the letters in the word 'among', it can spell 'mango'. Oh, my God. My mind has just been blown (Mind-splosion). _

_-kun: "This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It can also be used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger of a lower station." _

_-sama: "This suffix is one level higher than '-san' and it is used to confer great respect." _

_-chan: "This is used to express endearment, most towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness." _

_-"Chibi": "…is a Japanese word meaning "short person" or "small child". The word has gained currency amongst fans of manga and anime. Its meaning is of someone or some animal that is small."_

* * *

**Love, **  
**Miss Marion.**


End file.
